Fleeting Touch
by Vinsmouse
Summary: While Bo and Luke are running errands in town, a tragedy occurs. This is slash, BoLuke pairing. Nothing graphic, but do read all warnings and author notes. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is slash, there will be nothing really graphic, however there will be some serious kissing and love scenes, that will "fade out" kind of like a soap opera. What I mean is it will be obvious what is about to happen, but you won't actually see anything. There is actually a second version of this story, posted elsewhere that is much heavier on the slash content, so this is a slash lite version. I would have completely left out the love scenes, but as you will see they are important to the story. The first one is in the beginning of this chapter, and I will post a note at the beginning of any chapter which contains a love scene, even if though it won't be graphic. I hope y'all will enjoy the story and please do review.**

Summary: Next in the Secrets series, after A Woman Scorned.

When Bo and Luke are running a few errands a tragedy occurs.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money just

cheap thrills.

Feedback: Yes please let me know what you think

Warnings: Angst, Violence, incest, slash

Fleeting Touch

The feel of his lover's lips against his own was feather-light,

becoming harder as the kiss deepened. Bo couldn't resist running his

hands along Luke's back, loving the feel of his lover's skin beneath

his fingers. Shivering in delight as Luke moved from his mouth to his

throat, showering light kisses on his skin, stopping to lightly nip at

his adam's apple, before moving on to his chest. Moaning with need,

Bo couldn't imagine anything more wonderful than the feel of making love

to Luke. Pulling Luke up to meet him Bo captured his lover's lips with his own,

loving the way kissing Luke left his lips tingling, nobody else had ever had him

feeling like this.

The next morning after breakfast Uncle Jesse asked them to get a few

things at Rhuebottom's when they went to pay the mortgage. Arriving in

town a short time later Bo headed to Rhuebottom's General Store while

Luke went to the bank.

As Clifford Tillery handed him the receipt for the mortgage payment

Luke turned, nodding to Cooter in greeting. Before he could take more

than a couple of steps, the door to the bank opened as two men wearing

masks and waving guns stepped inside. "Nobody move!" the first man

through the door yelled. With the help of his partner he soon had the

few people in the bank sitting on the floor in front of the teller's

counter. As the first man went to fill the bag he carried with the bank's

money, he left his partner to guard the hostages.

Luke wanted to stop them, and as he looked at Cooter he knew he would

have help if they just got the chance. Looking around at his fellow

hostages, he knew Clifford and Boss would be no help. Miz. Tizdale would

be willing to help anyway she could but there was no way Luke was gonna

involve her, that left it up to him and Cooter. Watching the man guarding

them, noticing how nervous he was, Luke knew they'd have to be very careful

or somebody would get hurt.

Across the street Bo was leaving Rhuebottom's with his purchases,

walking over to the General he put the bag in the trunk. Surprised that

Luke wasn't waiting for him, he thought maybe he'd gone over to Cooter's.

'Gone to the Bank, back in 15 minutes', read the note on Cooter's door,

well now he knew why Luke wasn't out of the bank yet. Bo figured he'd

give Luke another minute, then he was going in to get him, he knew if

he didn't Luke and Cooter would talk half the morning.

"Come on, hurry up or we're gonna get caught!" the nervous man called

to his partner as he paced in front of the hostages. Luke was beginning

to get pretty nervous himself, this guy was way too antsy. Just then

the door opened, turning in panic the bank robber pointed his gun towards

the door.

BANG!

"NOOOOOO!"

TBC.

Okay everybody, let me know what ya think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money just cheap thrills. 

Warnings: Angst; violence

Fleeting Touch Chapter 2

Luke watched, frozen in horror as the bullet slammed into Bo's head. Spinning part way round Bo slammed into the open door, falling back and collapsing to the floor. Grabbing Luke, Cooter held him in place, "Luke don't, ya can't help Bo if you're dead," Cooter whispered in his ear, as he struggled to reach Bo.

The robber ran to Bo and slammed the door shut, locking it this time. Kneeling down, he checked for a pulse. Looking up at his partner he shook his head. "He's dead, now what are we gonna do?" the man whined to his partner.

"Shut up your whining for starters, alright, alright, now drag the body outta the way, I'm almost done here. They can't none of them say what we look like, so we can still get away clean." growled the leader at his less than calm partner.

Reaching down and grabbing Bo's feet he began to drag him to the side. As he pulled on him, Bo's head flopped to the side so that he was facing Luke. Luke wanted to be sick at the sight of Bo's face, that beloved face covered in blood and his beautiful blue eyes staring lifelessly. Seething in rage at the way the robber carelssly dragged Bo's body out of the way, Luke vowed they would pay. Looking at his lover's body he silently promised Bo that he would make sure they suffered for killing him, if it was the last thing he did.

Rosco had been getting out of his patrol car when he heard the gunshot. Realizing it had come from the bank he headed over to check things out. But before he could get to the door, it cracked open and a man in a mask looked out.

"Hold it right there sherriff, now you do what we tell ya and nobody else will get hurt. All we want is the money, we just want a clear get away, so you let us go and we'll all be happy."

"I can't do that mister, it'd be my job if I let you out of here with Boss' money." Rosco told him, wondering who was hurt and hoping it wasn't Boss.

Turning back inside the man said something Rosco couldn't hear. A moment later the man pulled Boss Hogg into view.

"Rosco you listen to me now, you let these here men go, Bo Duke's..."

"Ooh, khee, khee, Bo and Luke are robbing the bank, we got 'em now" Rosco interrupted before Boss could finish.

Growling in exasperation Boss went on, "No you ninny, I'm trying to tell you, they killed Bo Duke, now I want them out of here before somebody else gets hurt. With the way Luke's eyeing them you better do it quick like and Rosco don't mess this up."

Shoving Boss back toward the other hostages the bank robber turned to Rosco, "You heard him sherriff, you stay close by and we'll let you know what we want you to do."

Rosco stood there, reeling from the shock, Bo Duke was dead, no it couldn't be, could it? He knew Boss was capable of lying but he didn't think he'd lie about that, and he sure looked like he meant it. When he realized Luke was in the bank too Rosco figured he'd better call Jesse and tell him what had happened. He'd rather tell him in person, but he didn't dare leave. Just then Enos came driving up. Seeing a way to get out of breaking the news to Jesse and Daisy, Rosco took it.

"Enos listen here, the bank's being robbed and I need you to do me something."

"The bank's being robbed? What can I do sherriff? Ya want me to set up a road block or are we gonna grab 'em when they come out?"

"Neither one ya dipstick, look I got some bad news I need you to deliver. Enos I need you to head out to the Duke farm and tell Jesse and Daisy that Bo,...well that is the bank robbers killed Bo Duke. They still got hostages and Boss ordered me to do what they say. Now I got to stay here so I need you to tell Jesse, then bring him and Daisy back to town, I got a feeling Luke's gonna need them."

"Luke! You mean he's in the bank too?" Enos asked, still in shock at the news about Bo.

"Yeah he's in there and after watching the man he loves killed I'm sure he'll need the comfort of his family. So go on Enos and get them back here as quick as you can, for Luke's sake." Rosco ordered, not noticing the audience they had around them.

Inside the bank Luke stared in hatred at the men who had killed Bo, wanting nothing more than to beat them to death with his bare hands. Oh Bo, how am I supposed to go on without you? I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you, I would give anything if only I could've saved you. As he watched them with barely controlled rage, Luke saw the leader go back to the door and holler to Rosco.

"Hey sherriff, we're ready. Now here's what we want you to do, you come over here to this rail. Okay now cuff yourself to the rail and throw the keys into the bushes. Good man, now toss your gun too. Thank you sherriff, it's been a pleasure doing business in your lovely town."

Seconds later two men came running out of the bank, jumped into a green sedan and took off. No sooner had they done so, when Luke and Cooter came running out of the bank and jumping into the General Lee they took off after the bank robbers.

TBC

Okay y'all know the routine, let me know what ya think.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money just cheap thrills. 

Warnings: Angst

Fleeting Touch Chapter 3

Enos drove to the Duke farm as fast as he could, still reeling from the news about Bo, and wondering what the sherriff had meant about Luke. _How am I going to tell Jesse and Daisy about_ _Bo?_ All too soon he was turning into the Duke's drive, still not knowing how he was going to tell them. As he stepped out of the car, Jesse and Daisy came outside.

"Hello Daisy, Uncle Jesse...um...listen y'all I got some bad news to tell you. See um...the thing is the bank got robbed today and Bo and Luke were..."

"Now Enos you better not be telling me Rosco arrested them boys. Ya know as well as we do they ain't gonna rob the bank, nor anything else" Jesse growled, angry that once again Rosco and Boss were trying to set the boys up for some crime.

Enos swallowed hard before going on, "No sir, I just wish that was all it was. I don't know all of the details, but I guess Bo and Luke musta been in the bank when it got robbed. The sherriff sent me to get you cause he figures you'll be needed. Oh, dang I just don't know how to tell you, I'm sorry y'all but, they...they killed Bo." Seeing the shock on their faces Enos could have kicked himself for not being gentler about it.

"How's Luke doing Enos?" Jesse asked, as he wrapped an arm around Daisy, giving her the support she needed.

"I don't know Jesse but the sherriff wants you to come back to town, he figures Luke's gonna need his family."

"Well for once Rosco's right about something, come on Enos let's go. We'll follow you in Dixie." Jesse told him, leading Daisy over to the jeep.

As they pulled around the corner they saw Rosco cuffed to the railing outside the bank. In the distance they saw the General disappearing around the corner. Jumping out of their vehicles they all ran up to Rosco, Enos using his own key quickly released him. Retrieving his gun from the bushes, Rosco yelled at Enos to get after the robbers as he ran to his own car and jumped in.

Left standing on the steps of the bank Jesse and Daisy took a step towards Dixie, stopping when they heard Miz. Tizdale yelling at Clifford to call an ambulance. Hurrying inside, wondering who else had been hurt, they stopped in surprise when they saw Miz. Tizdale hovering over Bo.

"Emma? What's happening? Enos said Bo's dead, but I heard you ask for an ambulance." Jesse asked, afraid to hope that Enos had made a mistake.

"Oh Jesse, thank goodness you're here, Bo's alive, but we all did think he was dead. He surely did look it, 'cept when I came over to shut his eyes I saw he's breathing."

"Thank God" Jesse breathed in relief as he and Daisy hurried to Bo's side.

As they headed to Tri-County Emergency behind the ambulance, Jesse realized that Luke didn't know about Bo. "Shepherd to Lost Sheep...Come in Lost Sheep...Luke answer me please?"

In the General, Luke reached to turn off the cb when he heard his uncle's voice. There was no doubt in his mind that Jesse intended to talk him out of getting revenge, and he wasn't about to let that happen. Those men had to pay for killing Bo and he wouldn't let anybody, not even Jesse stop him.

Unable to reach Luke, Jesse called Rosco and told him the news about Bo. "Rosco you've got to keep Luke from doing something he'll regret for the rest of his life. Me and Daisy are on our way to the hospital, don't let Luke do anything stupid, I'm counting on you Rosco." Jesse shook his head, he sure never thought he'd be saying that to Rosco.

A few minutes later Luke was finally able to force the other car off the road. As he and Cooter jumped from the General, the bank robbers were getting out of their car, guns in hand. A second later Rosco and Enos pulled up too.

"Alright now, freeze...drop the guns and put your hands up." Rosco yelled.

Seeing that they had no choice the two men did as they were told. As Enos rushed to cuff them, Luke reached down and picked up one of the guns that lay on the ground.

"Luke drop the gun now, you don't want to do this."

"That's where you're wrong Rosco, I have to do this for Bo. They have to pay for killing Bo, I promised him I'd make them pay." Luke calmly stated as the tears streamed down his face.

"Luke you don't have to do this, Bo's alive. He's alive and on his way..."

"You're lying Rosco, I saw it, I saw the bullet hit his head. It spun him part way around, that's how hard it hit him, so quit trying to lie to me." Luke growled at him.

"Luke buddy, the sherriff ain't lying to ya. I heard your Uncle Jesse tell him that Bo's alive, he's on his way to Tri-County right now. Believe me Luke, you know I wouldn't lie to ya." Enos begged, hoping his friend would listen.

Looking into Enos' eyes and seeing the sincerity there, Luke dropped the gun and ran for the General, followed by Cooter. Cooter had barely gotten in when Luke threw the car in gear and pealed out, headed to the hospital, to the lover he'd thought was lost.

TBC

Alright y'all now that ya know Bo's alive, ya best express yourselves


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money just cheap thrills. 

Warnings: Angst

Feedback: Yes, please

Fleeting Touch Chapter 4

When Luke and Cooter arrived at the hospital they found Jesse and Daisy in the E.R., waiting for news. Walking over to them Luke all but collapsed when Jesse drew him into a hug.

"Luke, thank God you're here, are ya okay?" Jesse asked as he gently guided Luke to a chair.

"I'm fine Uncle Jesse, the question is, how's Bo? Is he gonna be okay?"

"We don't know yet Luke, they took him in the back and ain't told us nothing yet."

Luke nodded in acknowledgement as he settled in to wait for news. Several hours later he jumped to his feet as a doctor approached them.

"How is he doc? Is Bo gonna be okay?"

"Are you family of Mr. Duke?" the doctor asked, not knowing that he was taking his life in his hands.

Swallowing down his anger, Luke quickly introduced himself, along with Jesse and Daisy, before repeating his questions.

Introducing himself as Dr. Murphy the doctor began to answer Luke's questions. "Bo is still unconscious at this time, however given the nature of his injuries that isn't surprising. The bullet dug a path along the left side of his head just above the ear. As a result of the gunshot Bo has a hairline skull fracture along with a concussion. At this time I can't really tell you anymore, there is a small possibility of brain damage, but we won't know for sure until Bo wakes up."

"How long will that be doctor?" Jesse asked for them all.

"There's really no way to predict that Mr. Duke. It could be a few hours or a few days, I will tell you the sooner he wakes up the better. The nurse will let you know what room Bo will be in when they finish moving him, you can see him then. Now if you'll excuse me." and the doctor walked off, leaving them to wait once more.

A little while later the nurse sent an orderly to tell them Bo had been moved to room 325. Arriving at Bo's room they quietly stepped inside. Relieved at the sight of his lover lying in the hospital bed,  
rather than the morgue, Luke hurried to his side.

"Oh Bo, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you better, I'm sorry I failed you." Luke whispered as he brushed the hair back from Bo's forehead. Wincing in sympathy at the bruise forming on his cousin's forehead and the bandage covering the furrow on the side of his head. Luke couldn't believe Bo was still alive, not many people would survive being shot in the head.

"Ya know darlin I never thought I'd be grateful for that hard head of yours. Anybody else getting shot in the head would've killed them, now if you'll just wake up I promise I'll never complain about your hard headedness again."

After giving Luke a minute alone with Bo, Jesse and Daisy approached the bed, while Cooter hung back out of the way.

"Bo son, ya got to stop scaring me like this, now you wake up for me, ya hear?" Jesse said taking Bo's hand in his.

"Yeah Bo, you listen to Uncle Jesse and open your eyes." Daisy told him, trying to keep her voice light.

Over the next several hours the Duke family sat around Bo's bed, talking quietly to him, encouraging him to wake up. When the nurse came in and told them that visiting hours were over, Luke refused to leave. When the nurse left to call security Jesse followed her.

"Miss, please could I talk to ya before you make that call?"

"There's nothing to discuss Mr. Duke, we have rules for a reason, now if your nephew refuses to leave I'm afraid I have no choice but to call security."

"Miss please just let me explain, there's special circumstances here. See Bo was shot by a bank robber and Luke was there to see it. If that weren't bad enough Luke thought Bo was dead for a little while there. So you can understand can't ya that Luke don't want to leave his cousin alone and don't want him to wake up by himself?" Jesse asked.

"I suppose we could make an exception this once." the nurse replied, wiping away a tear. "But you make it clear to him, if he gets in our way or gives us any trouble, I'll call security and have him removed."

"Yes ma'am and thank you kindly," Jesse replied as he hurried to tell Luke.

The next morning Luke woke up at the sound of a soft moan. "Bo? come on darlin, that's it, wake up for me Bo. Come on, open those pretty eyes for me." Luke couldn't help the grin that crossed his face when Bo finally opened his eyes. Reaching for the call button Luke let the nurse know Bo was awake. "How ya feeling Bo?"

"Kinda sick and dizzy...Luke what happened? Why am I in the hospital?"

Seeing the confusion in his lover's eyes Luke explained about the robbery. He told Bo that he had a skull fracture and concussion from getting shot.

Hearing something strange in Luke's voice Bo knew he was hiding something. "Luke what ain't ya telling me? And don't try lying to me, I know you're not telling me everything."

"You're right, there is something I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to know this, but well for a little while we thought you were dead. The one that shot you, he told his partner that you were dead, God, Bo that was the worst moment of my life, I really thought I'd lost you" Luke told him, his voice thick with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that love, I don't want to even imagine how I would've felt in your place. But it's over now Luke, you don't have to be scared anymore, I'm alive and I ain't going nowhere." Bo assured him.

Looking down, intending to reach for Luke's hand Bo was surprised to see that Luke's hand was already holding his. Lifting his hand Bo knew he wasn't paralyzed, to be certain he lightly flexed his fingers.

"Luke, I can't feel your hand." Bo said in a voice edged in panic.

"What do ya mean Bo, I just saw you move your hand, you gotta be able to feel it."

"I...I don't know what's going on Luke. I'm looking at your hand, I can see it's in mine but...but I can't feel it. If I close my eyes I can't tell that your hand's holding mine. Luke what's wrong with me? Why can't I feel your hand?" Bo asked the panic in his voice growing.

Before Luke could say anything, the doctor came in. After hearing about the problem Bo was having he asked Luke to leave while he examined Bo.

"NO! Luke please don't leave me." Bo cried out.

"Calm down Bo, it's alright I'll be right outside the door, I promise. I won't go far Bo, but I have to go so the doc can examine you, you'll be okay. I'll be right outside, if you need me just holler and I'll be right in okay?"

At Bo's nod Luke quietly left the room as the doctor turned to Bo. As the door slowly shut, Luke heard the doctor's voice, "Okay young man, let's find out what's going on with you."

TBC

Please let me know what ya think.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, not making any money just cheap thrills. 

Warnings: Angst

Fleeting Touch Chapter 5

When Jesse and Daisy stepped off the elevator they were surprised to see Luke standing outside Bo's room, a worried look on his face.

"Luke what's wrong? Has something happened to Bo?" Jesse and Daisy asked in unison.

"He woke up and the doctor's in with him right now. Uncle Jesse, he couldn't feel my hand, I'm worried, what if there's brain damage?"

"What do ya mean he couldn't feel your hand? You mean he's paralyzed?" Jesse asked, confused by Luke's statement.

"Nah, he can move just fine, he just couldn't feel. He said he could see my hand in his, but he couldn't tell it was there."

Before he could say any more, two orderlies entered Bo's room pushing a gurney. Coming out a few minutes later pushing that same gurney, this time with Bo on it, they headed down the hall. The doctor came out of the room immediately after Bo and the orderlies.

"Ah, Mr. Duke I'm glad you're here. Has your nephew filled you in on what's been happening with Bo this morning?"

"Yeah he has doc, can ya tell me where they were taking Bo?"

"Yes sir, I've sent Bo downstairs for some tests, it will take a little while. If you like, you can wait in Bo's room for him to come back. I'll be back to talk to you just as soon as I know more, alright?" Not waiting for an answer Dr. Murphy hurried off down the hall.

Worried about both boys, Jesse did the only thing he could. Knowing he couldn't do anything for Bo right now, he turned his focus on Luke. Asking Daisy to run down to the cafeteria and get some breakfast for Luke, he led Luke back into Bo's room. Luke didn't seem to be aware of Jesse's presence or even where he was, until Daisy returned with breakfast. The smell of the eggs, bacon, and coffee woke him from his stupor. Protesting that he wasn't hungry, couldn't eat with not knowing what was wrong with Bo, his growling stomach told a different story.

"Well seems your stomach has other ideas Luke. Now Daisy was kind enough to fetch you breakfast and you're gonna eat it. Besides Luke you ain't gonna do Bo a bit of good if you pass out cause ya ain't took care of yourself."

Seeing the sense in Jesse's words Luke began to eat, realizing after the first mouthful just how hungry he was, he'd soon finished. Relaxing back into the chair to wait for Bo and the doctor, the stress and exhaustion caught up to him and he drifted to sleep.

A couple of hours later he woke up as they were bringing Bo back into the room. Stepping outside so the orderlies would have room to get Bo settled they were met by Dr. Murphy.

"Mr. Duke if y'all could come with me I'll explain Bo's condition to you." Seeing Luke's reluctance to leave he assured him that they wouldn't be long, and besides the nurse would need the time to get Bo settled.

As soon as they entered the family room the doctor was pelted with questions. Holding up a hand for silence he began telling them what they had found. "I have good news and bad news, the bad news is; Bo is suffering from a condition called tactile agnosia ,which is the medical term for the loss of the sense of touch. There are several causes of tactile agnosia, in Bo's case it appears to be a result of his head injury. The trauma of the skull fracture combined with the concussion has caused some swelling to occur in the area that controls sensory perception. Believe it or not this is also the good news, because his condition is most likely being caused by the swelling, and as the swelling decreases he should regain his sense of touch. Unfortunately this could take several weeks, perhaps a couple of months and until he can feel again he will need to be very careful. All of you will need to watch him carefully, don't allow him to do anything which has the potential for injury unless one of you is with him. The danger with tactile agnosia is that due to the inability to feel a person with this condition could conceivably receive a minor injury, only to have it become serious because they were unaware of the problem. The other thing you should be aware of is that Bo will probably become very frustrated over the next few weeks, possibly even depressed. In addition, with the concussion he has I don't want him driving or operating any heavy machinery for the next two weeks at which time I want to see him again to reevaluate his condition. I'm going to keep him here for another twenty-four hours and unless something unforseen occurs he will be released tommorrow after lunch. Do you have any questions?"

"I have one, how sure are you that this is temporary?" Luke asked.

"Well Mr. Duke, that's a valid question, I would have to say I'm 97 percent positive that the tactile agnosia is temporary."

"Can I see him now?" was Luke's only other question, anxious to see Bo.

"Of course, now if there's nothing else I still have to complete my rounds." When he saw there were no more questions the doctor left them alone.

Jesse and Daisy remained in the family room for a little while, wanting to give Luke some time alone with Bo, knowing Bo would be upset and would need Luke.

When Luke entered Bo's hospital room he found Bo was once again alone and obviously upset.

Bo looked toward the door at Luke's entrance, with tears in his eyes. "Did the doctor tell you about the tacti...tacti...oh dang it, he tell you why I can't feel nothing?"

"Yeah Bo he did, he also told us that it's temporary. I know it'll be hard but we'll get through this."

"I know we will Luke, I just...I don't know why I'm acting like this. I mean the doc said it'll go away, so I don't know why I'm crying like this."

"Aw Bo...darlin I'd say it's a pretty normal reaction, and on top of that you got a concussion, and ya know those can really mess with your emotions." Luke said as he wrapped his arms around Bo. Acting on instinct Luke drew back slightly and began to kiss Bo, stopping after a few seconds when he felt Bo begin to tremble. "Bo what is it?"

"I can't...Luke how am I supposed to deal with this? I can't even enjoy your kisses, I know you're lips are on mine, but I can't feel it at all. And I can't feel your arms around me either, Luke the doc said this could last for months, how am I supposed to deal with it?"

"We'll deal with it Bo, just like we deal with everything, together." was Luke's heartfelt response. "I wish I could just make this all go away darlin but I can't, only time can do that and all we can do is wait and be here for each other. I do have to tell ya though, even though I'm sorry you're having to deal with this and I know it's gonna be hard I can't be too sad about it. Not after spending part of yesterday thinking you were dead, when I saw your face in that bank when the bullet hit ya, I'll tell ya Bo I died too. The only part of me that was alive was the part that wanted revenge. All I wanted to do was make them pay for taking you away from me, then I was going to..." Luke stopped speaking, as he realized what he'd been about to say.

"Luke...what were ya gonna do?...Come on love, talk to me, you're scaring me here Luke."

"It don't matter none Bo, not anymore."

"I think it does, tell me Luke, please?" Bo begged, needing to know though he had some suspicions.

"I was going to join you..." Luke trailed off, too ashamed to go on.

Bo was shocked, Luke was going to..."You were gonna kill yourself? Oh God, Luke you have to promise me you won't ever do that, promise me Luke."

"Bo ya ain't got to worry, only reason I even thought about it was cause I thought you was gone, but you're here and everything is okay" Luke tried to reassure him.

"No Luke it ain't okay, you have to promise you won't kill yourself, even if I'm dead. I know it had to be hard, thinking I was dead but I'd hate for you to kill yourself cause of me. Besides according to the preachers if you do that ya go to hell, I'd hate to chance them being right. I ain't worth that Luke, please promise me."

"You're wrong Bo, you are worth everything to me, don't you know that by now? I would risk anything, including hell for you...which is the only reason I'll promise not to kill myself, no matter what. But you better take care of yourself, cause I plan to grow old with you darlin...not grow old because of you."

"Cute Luke, real cute." Bo said, grinning in relief, "thank you love and just so you'll know, you're worth everything to me too."

Just then the door opened and Jesse and Daisy came into the room. They spent the next couple of hours visiting with Bo, doing their best to keep his spirits up. When Bo began to yawn they said good-bye and headed home, leaving Luke to stay with Bo.

That evening when visiting hours ended, the nurse came in and insisted that Luke go home for the night. Luke began to protest until Bo spoke up from his bed.

"It's alright Luke, I'll be okay and you look about done in. You need to go home and get some real rest, please Luke, I need you to take care of yourself too ya know."

"You don't play fair Bo, but if you're sure you'll be okay, I guess I could use some real rest. Could you give me a minute to say good-bye and then I'll leave?" Luke asked the nurse.

After the nurse left, Luke sat down on the bed and gave Bo a kiss goodnight. "I love you Bo and we will get through this. Now are ya sure you'll be okay if I go home?" After Bo reassured him that he'd be fine Luke said goodnight and headed home.

Arriving home Luke wasn't really surprised to find Jesse waiting for him.

"How's Bo doing?" Jesse asked as he got them each a cup of coffee.

"He's okay Uncle Jesse, it's not easy for him of course but he's dealing with it." Luke said, taking a seat at the table.

"And how are you holding up?" Jesse asked as he joined Luke at the table.

"Me? Hell I'm fine Uncle Jesse, I'm just so grateful that Bo's alive nothing else really matters. I mean I know it ain't gonna be easy and I wish he didn't have to go through this. But the doc said it's most likely temporary and after yesterday, thinking Bo was dead, this is a walk in the park."

"I can sure understand you feeling that way Luke, but you just remember if you ever need to talk, I'm here for ya. I know you want to help Bo and I know you want to be there for him, but you won't be able to if ya don't take care of yourself. You just remember that alright? Now we'd best get to bed, morning'll come early and you look about done in. Just what's so funny?" Jesse asked, puzzled when Luke began chuckling.

"Nothing, just Bo said the same thing, guess it just struck me as funny." Luke explained as he carried his cup to the sink.

The next morning after chores and breakfast, Luke headed to the hospital. Arriving at the hospital about mid-morning, Luke spent a couple of hours visiting with Bo. Shortly after lunch Dr. Murphy arrived, after a quick exam he released Bo to go home. Handing Luke the after care instructions along with prescriptions for an antibiotic and some anti-nausea medicine he left the room.

With Luke's help, Bo got dressed and though he hated it, allowed an orderly to take him to the front doors in a wheelchair. By the time they had filled the prescriptions and driven home Bo was feeling miserable. The sunlight flashing through the leaves on the drive home left him dizzy and sick at his stomach. As soon as he was home Bo took a dose of his medicines and went to lay down. Glad to be home, but dreading the next few weeks, he just hoped it would only be weeks, Bo closed his eyes and drifted into a restless sleep.

TBC

A/N: . After some research I found that it is in fact possible to lose the sense of touch in this way.

Let me know what you think, please send feedback.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, making no money just cheap thrills. 

Warnings: Angst

**A/N: While the condition of Tactile Agnosia does exist and can be caused by a head injury, I am not a medical expert so it may not all be accurate. The way a person might feel and the sensation of having this condition are completely guesswork on my part, as I have never actually suffered from this state or known anybody who has. **

**Further Note: This chapter does contain one of those love scenes I warned you about at the beginning, though as with the first one it has been toned down. **

Fleeting Touch Chapter 6

After a week passed, life at the Duke farm finally settled into a routine. Bo did what he could to help out with chores, but he was limited in what he could do. His first few days at home had been the hardest, he couldn't help Luke to patch the porch roof because of the dizziness, so he thought he could help out with the little things. But when he tried to gather eggs he found it didn't work because he couldn't feel the eggs hidden in the straw. When he tried to milk the goat, she protested when he squeezed too hard, and kicked out at him. Bo was becoming frustrated by his inability to do even the simplest chores.

Daisy had tried to help by suggesting that he help her in the kitchen. That hadn't worked either, when he became distracted, he had sliced his finger while pealing potatoes. If Daisy hadn't been there he wouldn't even have known he'd done it. He couldn't cook anything either, he found that out when he grabbed a hot pan without thinking and got a second degree burn out of it.

All of this had left him feeling frustrated and he had begun snapping at his family over every little thing. When Uncle Jesse had tried to talk to him he had yelled at him that he wouldn't understand and there wasn't anything to talk about, and then stormed out of the house. He hadn't behaved any better with Daisy, snapping at her when all she was trying to do was help. But it was Luke who got the worst of it, not only was he snapping at Luke over every little thing, he had gotten to where he couldn't stand to be touched. It only served to frustrate him, to see Luke's hand on his arm but not feel it, to have Luke kiss him, but if he closed his eyes he might as well be lying in the bed alone. He had never felt so alone in his life, had never felt isolated like this before. The worst had been five days after he came home.

He had been lying in bed when Luke came into the room. As Luke got ready for bed Bo silently watched him. Seeing his lover's naked body had made him long for his touch. When Luke came to the bed and looked down at him, he smiled at Bo and said,

"That for me?"

When Bo looked at where Luke's gaze was focused, he was surprised by what he saw. As Luke had laid beside him and began to touch him, he had watched. It was like watching somebody else,  
he saw Luke's hand moving, knew it was him Luke was touching, but couldn't feel a thing. As far as his messed up brain was concerned, Luke wasn't even there, and Bo began to cry, more frustrated than he could say.

"You should leave me Luke, you deserve somebody who can be a real lover to you." Bo sobbed out.

"Bo you are a real lover to me and you are the only lover I ever want. I know it's frustrating Bo, but it's temporary you know that. It hasn't even been a full week yet, it's just going to take time darlin. I don't want to hear anymore of that kind of talk, ya hear me?"

"I'm sorry Luke, I just feel so useless. I can't make love to you, can't kiss you, can't feel your arms around me. Maybe I could handle all of this better if I could at least help around the farm, but I can't even do that. Shoot I can't even do something as simple as gathering eggs, what dang good am I?"

With tears in his own eyes, his heart breaking for Bo, Luke tried to help as an idea came to him. "Bo I just thought of something you could do. You could help Daisy with the cleaning, ya don't have to feel to be able to sweep a floor or run a washer. There ain't no way you can hurt yourself hanging clothes on the line or folding them up. I know housework ain't your favorite thing to do, but it would allow you to help until you're fully recovered. What do ya think?"

"If Daisy's willing to put up with me I think it sounds like a good idea. At least if I feel useful, maybe I won't be so frustrated."

A few hours later Bo woke up, not sure what had woke him he started to move, only to find that Luke's arm was pinning him in place. As he lay there with his lover's arm wrapped around him Bo realized something, although he couldn't feel it, just knowing that Luke was there, that he still wanted to touch him was enough. A moment later he heard it,

"No, please Bo don't..."

"Luke? Wake up Luke." Bo whispered as he shook Luke's arm, trying to wake him from his nightmare.

"Bo? What is it?"

"You were having a bad dream Luke."

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't Luke, you don't have to apologize. Will you tell me what you were dreaming about?" Bo gently asked.

"I...I don't remember."Luke answered, looking away as he spoke.

"Please don't lie to me love, I heard you call my name in your sleep. Please let me help you Luke, tell me what's wrong." Bo begged his lover. When Luke didn't answer Bo tried again, "was it the bank robbery, is that what you were dreaming about?"

"No, it wasn't that...I...Bo I don't want to upset you." Luke told him tears shimmering in his eyes.

"Luke, you're upsetting me by not telling me what's wrong. I want to help you but I can't do that if you won't tell me what the problem is. Please Luke tell me."

"I...you...in my dream you were about to jump off a cliff, you said you couldn't live without being able to feel. I tried to stop you, to help you but I couldn't, no matter what I did it wasn't enough, you woke me up just as you stepped off the cliff in my dream." Luke admitted as the tears finally began to flow.

"Ah, Luke I'm sorry I've been being such a jackass lately. I never meant to make you feel like that, you do help me you know, just by being here you help me."

"I know, but that doesn't change the fact that you don't want me to touch you, and I understand that. I really do Bo, if I were in your place I'd probably feel the same way, it's just that even if you can't feel it I can and I need to be able to touch you...Damn it, I'm sorry darlin I didn't mean to make you feel bad." Luke whispered as he saw the tears welling up in Bo's eyes.

"Don't Luke, don't apologize you have every right to feel that way, and if I wasn't so wrapped up in myself I would have realized how hard this has to be for you too. I'm the one who should apologize, I do want your touch Luke, when I woke up and found your arm around me I realized something. I still couldn't feel it, physically but I felt it inside, in my heart, felt your love and I know now that no matter what happens, no matter how long this lasts I'll always be able to feel your love, and that's what really matters."

Wrapping his arms around Luke, Bo began to rub his hands up and down his lover's back in a familiar pattern, knowing that even though he couldn't feel it, Luke needed this. Hearing Luke moan in pleasure as he caressed his skin, Bo found that giving his lover this comfort was also making him feel better.

Over the next couple of days Bo put Luke's idea into action. He soon found that not only did it help with his frustration, but it eased the depression that had began to develop. Feeling as though he had accomplished something, even if it was something little made him feel so much better, it just amazed him. As Bo began to feel better both Luke and Jesse felt more comfortable with the idea of leaving the house.

While the Dukes were adjusting to Bo's condition, people around Hazzard were talking about Bo and Luke's relationship. Thanks to Rosco, everyone now knew that Bo and Luke Duke were more than cousins. Most people weren't all that surprised once they had a chance to think about it, and to tell the truth they weren't bothered by it. Most folks around the area felt that it just wasn't any of their business, it wasn't like they were hurting anybody. There were some folks too that weren't sure how they felt and then there were those who were completely against the relationship. Fortunately there weren't many of those in Hazzard.

A couple of days after Bo had begun to help with the housework, four men were down at the Boar's Nest talking about the Duke boys. Sitting around the table were Cal Turner, Gary Williams and the Clark boys, Tom and Larry. As the waitress brought round after round of beer to them she heard snipppets of their conversation.

"I tell ya it ain't natural."

"Ya know we ought to go pay them a visit."

"I sure don't want them faggots around my little brother."

"Yeah, no telling what they'll do, it just ain't natural."

"Let's get out of here."

"Yeah we'll teach them faggots a lesson."

As she watched them leave Betty Sue was scared of what they might do. Going to the phone she called the Duke farm, but couldn't get an answer.

Out at the Duke's Bo and Daisy were outside hanging clothes and didn't hear the phone ringing over the sound of the radio. Luke had left earlier to get some parts in Capitol City and Uncle Jesse was out plowing the back 40. Hearing a car coming up the drive they turned towards the drive.

"Wonder who that is?"

"I don't know Daisy, looks like Cal Turner's car but I don't know why he'd be coming here. Well one way to find out." Bo said as he and Daisy headed towards the drive.

TBC

Ya know the routine, tell me what ya think.


	7. Chapter 7

I'd like to thank Jade and Lynn for their wonderful help with the beta reading for this story. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, making no money just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Violence, angst,

**A/N: This is another chapter with a love scene in it.**

Fleeting Touch Chapter 7

As Bo and Daisy got closer to the car they could see it was Cal Turner and his friends. Before they could even say hello Tom and Larry grabbed Bo, twisting his arms behind him, while Gary grabbed Daisy. Dragging Daisy to the clothesline, Gary tied her to the post and went back over to where Cal and the others were beating Bo.

"We're gonna teach you a lesson faggot!"

"Yeah, you're sick Bo, ya shouldn't be around decent people."

"We sure don't want y'all around Hazzard, don't want ya corrupting any little boys."

"We're gonna teach you a lesson, then maybe we'll find Luke."

"If you don't want Luke to get the same lesson y'all better leave Hazzard, tonight."

All four men were talking at once, so that Bo couldn't tell who was saying what. He tried his best to fight back, it helped a bit that he couldn't feel the hits as they punched him. But it wasn't enough, they were still knocking the wind out of him, and with two of them holding him while the other two beat him, he just couldn't get loose. He could hear Daisy screaming at them in the background.

"Stop it, you jerks, stop it. You're gonna kill him, stop, oh please, stop!"

Bo hoped they didn't decide to hurt Daisy too, he couldn't believe this was happening. How did they even know about him and Luke?

"Ya know I don't understand you Duke, hell if ya wanted to have sex with your cousin why didn't ya go for Daisy. Least that a man could understand, she's a pretty little thing, but you'd rather be with a man. Or maybe you're the one being taken, is that it Bo, you let Luke do you?"

"It ain't none of your dang business who I love or how. We ain't hurting you any, just get out of here and leave us be!" Bo yelled, as angry as he was scared.

Daisy couldn't believe what she was seeing, more cars were coming up the drive. _Oh Lord, are they_ _coming to help Cal and the others? Please God no, they'll kill Bo, please help him_. Just then she saw Cooter's truck and Enos' patrol car.

When Cal and the others had left the Boar's Nest, Betty Sue had called Cooter, figuring Rosco would be no help. While Betty Sue was talking to Cooter, others in the Boar's Nest heard her and headed out to the Duke farm. When Cooter saw Enos getting out of his patrol car, he quickly filled him in and they too headed to the Dukes.

When Daisy saw Cooter and Enos she started to relax a little. As the other cars emptied and the men headed for Cal and the others the fear returned. _What if they were here to help Cal? Cooter_ _and Enos wouldn't be able to stop them all_, but she soon saw her fear was unnecessary as Cal and his buddies were pulled away from Bo. Somebody untied Daisy, as Enos and some of the others secured Cal, Gary, Tom and Larry with cuffs and ropes, putting them in the back of Enos' car.

When Luke came roaring up the drive he was surprised to see several cars, including Enos' and Cooter's. Jumping out of the General he ran over to Bo and Daisy. Daisy was crying as Bo held her and assured her he was fine.

"What happened? Bo, Daisy are ya okay?" Luke demanded.

"Luke? Oh thank God you're here, Cal Turner and his buddies came out here and they attacked Bo. They were beating him Luke and now he won't go to the doctor." Daisy cried.

"Bo? Is that true?" Luke asked, unable to hide the fear in his voice.

"I'm okay Luke I don't need to see a doctor."

"How do you know that Bo? You could have injuries you don't know about, please Bo for me?" Luke plead, worried about Bo, wondering how badly hurt he might be. When Bo nodded his agreement, Luke asked his next question while heading with Bo to the General. "You got any idea why they did this?"

Bo looked away, he didn't want to tell Luke about this, didn't want to worry him, but he knew Luke needed to know. "They know about us Luke, they were calling me...a faggot and saying if we don't leave Hazzard they'd go after you. I don't understand Luke, how'd they even find out about us?"

"I don't know Bo, look we'll worry about that later, right now let's just get you to the doctor." Seeing Cooter coming towards them, Luke waited a moment. "Hey Cooter, look I'm gonna take Bo to the doctor's, could you wait here with Daisy? I don't really want her here alone right now."

"Sure thing Lucas Ducas, don't you worry none about Daisy, just take care of Bo, I'll be here when y'all get back."

After a visit to the doctor, who assured Luke that Bo would be fine, they returned home. Thank God Bo only had a couple of cracked ribs and a nice collection of bruises, no serious injuries or so the doctor said. Pulling into the drive Luke was surprised to see that Enos had returned to the farm. He sure hoped there weren't anymore problems. When they came inside they saw that Uncle Jesse had returned from the fields. By the look on his face it was obvious he had been told about what happened.

"Bo are you okay son?" Jesse asked the question on all their minds.

"Yeah, just a couple of cracked ribs, no big deal. What I want to know is how did they know about me and Luke?"

"I think I can answer that y'all" Enos piped up. "The day the bank was robbed, well when the sherriff sent me out to get y'all he said something and I think the people that were there heard him."

"Well what did he say Enos?" Luke snapped.

"He said, you were gonna need your family, cause you'd just seen the man you loved killed."

"Oh great, so how many others are gonna be coming out here to pay us a visit?" Luke asked nobody and everybody.

"Actually Luke I don't think that's gonna be a problem. There were a lot of people came out here to help y'all when they knew what Cal and them was up to. Seems those four are the only ones that have a real problem with you and Bo." Cooter told them. "And then too, if anybody else has a problem, there's enough people around Hazzard that are fine with y'all, that I don't think you're gonna have to worry."

"Y'all I got to get back to town or the sherriff will be getting mad. Bo, Daisy if you come into town tommorrow and make a report, we'll make sure Cal and the others don't bother any of you again." Enos told them as he stood and headed to the door.

The next day after Bo and Daisy filed a report, Cal, Gary, Tom and Larry were charged with felony assault. After a short trial, they would be found guilty and sentenced to 5-15 years in the state penitentiery.

Over the course of the next week life at the Duke farm returned to normal, as normal as possible anyway while they waited for Bo to heal. A week after the attack Bo woke from a sound sleep, as he tried to figure out what had woke him he saw that Luke's hand was on his chest. As Bo watched he noticed Luke's hand moving slightly, gasping as he realized he had felt it. That's what had woke him, the feel of Luke's hand on his chest. "Luke! Luke wake up!" Bo whispered.

Jerking awake Luke heard Bo call his name. "What is it Bo? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong love, everything's right. Your hand is on my chest,...it woke me up." Bo told him with a smile.

Luke just looked at him, confused at first, then, "You mean,... Bo? You can feel my hand on your chest?"

"Yeah, not much, but I can feel it."

Grabbing Bo in a tight hug, Luke thanked God that Bo was finally getting better. "That's great Bo, I can't wait to tell Jesse and Daisy. First thing in the morning we need to go see Dr. Murphy and get you checked out."

"Yes Sir," Bo replied, so happy he'd even willingly go to the doctor.

The next morning after breakfast Jesse called Dr. Murphy and got Bo an appointment for that afternoon. After a short wait, Bo was called back to see the doctor. A few tests later and Dr. Murphy was confirming the good news. The swelling was beginning to go down and in a couple more weeks Bo should be fully recovered. After making an appointment for two weeks later Bo and Luke returned home.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Bo left Dr. Murphy's office, he had been given a clean bill of health by the doctor, and he knew just how he wanted to celebrate. Driving away from town Bo called Luke on the cb and asked him to meet him at what had become their place.

When Luke arrived at still site number four he saw the General already there. Walking inside he saw candles spread around the room, and sitting in the center of the room was Bo. Joining him on the blankets that Bo had arranged on the floor, Luke knew this could only mean one thing. "The doctor gave you a clean bill of health, didn't he?"

"Yep, and the first thing I wanted to do is celebrate, with you. I love you Luke more than I could ever say, these last few weeks have been hard and knowing I had your love is the only thing that got me through it. I have always loved your touch on my skin, have loved the feel of your skin against mine, but until this I never knew just how important it was. I don't ever want to forget how very important your love and your touches are to me. I think if I had to, I could probably live without you Luke, but without you, without your love, your touch, life wouldn't be worth living. Thank you my love for everything."

As he finished Bo leaned forward and began to gently kiss Luke, slowly deepening the kiss, not stopping until they had to surface for air. Lying down, they slowly made love, relishing the touches as they never had before. Understanding now how important those fleeting touches were, Bo was determined to thoroughly enjoy every sensation as Luke made love to him. Thrilling at the tingling of his skin as Luke showered kisses all over his body. Loving the way his lips felt as he slid them across Luke's body, even the tickle from Luke's chest hair felt wonderful. Afterwards as they lay in each other's arms, drifting to sleep, Bo knew that as wonderful as the sex was, as passionate as the kisses they shared could be, nothing was better than this, lying here, feeling his lover's arms wrapped around him, keeping him safe as he drifted to sleep.

The End.

I'd like to thank everybody for all of the wonderful reviews and feedback and I have one last request:

Now that the end is here I'd like to request not only feedback but it would also be nice if y'all could tell me what your favorite part or element of the story was. Thanks.

Finally, the more graphic version of this story can be found at The Wonderful World of MakeBelieve


End file.
